


Day 28: Knitting

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [28]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 28: Knitting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28: Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> For the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

Furihata stares at the row of knitting books in the bookstore, wondering where to begin.

He pulls one out, and is flipping through the pages when a familiar voice addresses him.

“Furihata-kun,” Kuroko greets him suddenly, startling him. He nearly drops the heavy book in his surprise, but manages to clutch it to his chest quickly to prevent it from falling to the ground.

“Kuroko!”

Kuroko peers at the cover of the book in Furihata’s arms. “Beginner’s Guide to Knitting?” He glances up at Furihata questioningly.

“It-It’s not for me! It’s for my, uh, my mother-” his voice trails off when he sees Kuroko isn’t falling for it.

Furihata sighs.

“I wanted to learn how to knit,” Furihata says, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. “I tried to search for it on Google last night but the instructions are confusing and-”

Kuroko looks at him curiously. “Why do you want to learn knitting?”

Furihata tells him, stammering and blushing all the way.

“So,” Kuroko says, “your intentions are to impress a girl.” He sounds amused.

Furihata nods.

“I’ll teach you, if you want.”

Furihata stares at him blankly. “Huh.”

Kuroko returns a more blank stare.

“You know how to-”

Kuroko sips the last of his vanilla milkshake through a straw before answering. “Yes, I do. I can teach you as well.”

Furihata accepts his offer eagerly.

*  
Kuroko invites him over to his home for his first lesson. To his surprise, he discovers that Kuroko has picked up an extra set of knitting needles and yarn for him to practice with.

He offers to pay him back for the items, but Kuroko waves it away, claiming that he doesn’t mind helping Furihata out.

It feels weird at first, sitting in Kuroko’s room learning how to _knit_ , of all things. As the afternoon whiles away, Kuroko explains that he used to spend his weekends helping his grandmother roll up the yarn as she knitted and crocheted clothes for the children’s charity homes, and eventually learned the craft from her.

It takes Furihata some time to grasp the technique of holding the knitting needles the correct way, of looping the yarn and tugging it without dropping the entire thing or stabbing his own eye out accidentally.

Kuroko is patient, although firm, as he teaches Furihata over the course of the next several days. He checks over some of the practice pieces that Furihata has made, while Furihata struggles to maintain the same repetitive motions.

Furihata tries not to think about how warm Kuroko’s hands are as they cover his own when he stumbles over a few stitches. Nor does he think about how close his face when he leans over to correct his technique, his breath tickling his ear.

He’s pretty sure he blushes the entire time that Kuroko does this, but thankfully, Kuroko says nothing.

*  
The weekend arrives all too soon, and Furihata gets caught up with spending most of it hidden away in his room, trying to finish his knitting.

He nearly gives up several times, especially when he hits a snag in the looping and pulling of the yarn, but each time he hears Kuroko’s voice, telling him not to give up. By the time Monday rolls around, he looks at the scarf that he’s managed to create.

It’s completed, and although it’s not exactly _perfect_ (the pattern sort of zigzags across awkwardly and there are a few gaps between the stitches), at least he can proudly claim to have made this himself, especially when he gives it to the girl he likes.

Thinking about her makes him pause, however. Suddenly, he realizes that he hasn’t once thought about her the entire weekend - in fact, not since he started going to Kuroko’s place to learn knitting. His mind has been filled with Kuroko instead; his voice guiding him through the steps, his hands steadying Furihata’s trembling hands as he holds the needles the first few times, the way he looks at Furihata proudly whenever he completes a row of stitching without any help.

Furihata folds the scarf neatly and slips it into his bag, and goes off to school.

His choice is made.

*  
Kuroko glances at the scarf in Furihata’s hands. An unhappy look crosses Kuroko’s face briefly, before it smooths out into his trademarked impassive look.

“The girl receiving this will be very lucky, Furihata-kun,” he says.

Furihata bites at his lower lip.

“Ah,” he begins, “I’ve changed my mind, actually.” Furihata takes a deep breath. “Not that it means anything weird, I just... you... uh, I wanted to give it to _you_ instead.”

Kuroko looks at him in surprise. “Why-” he pauses. “Me?”

Furihata swallows the lump in his throat. _I think I like you_ , his mind supplies, but instead, he answers weakly, “The color suits you better.”

Kuroko takes hold of the scarf, and winds it around his neck. He’s right, the color suits Kuroko better; the light blue stitches match the color of his hair, and brings out the blues in his eyes.

Kuroko glances at him. “Thank you,” he says sincerely, a rare but sweet smile on his face.

Furihata’s heart beats a little faster.

*  
Kuroko wears the scarf on their first date, and again on their second date. Furihata thinks he looks good in it.


End file.
